The Twin Dragon Slayers: Fire and Water
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Natsu hasent getting very much sleep latly all due to dreams about his evil twin brother the water dragon slayer in a dark guild.
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu we got a mission!" Lucy said running up to the dragon slayer with a flyer in hand.

"Yeah what is it?" Natsu asked not perky like usual since he had not been sleeping well lately.

Everyone knew it in team natsu so they decided to go on a large mission with a lot of fighting for the sleep deprived dragon slayer.

"It's a fighting job! A whole guild of magic bandits are near a small town and the town wants them all gone." Gray said trying to get natsu hyped up and all.

Even gray was worried for natsu since they hadn't fought in over three days! Which was very unusual at any time.

"Really?" Natsu asked picking up his head with a strain since he was just so tired he didn't won't to do anything at all.

Team natsu thought the dragon slayer was having trouble sleeping since happy had stayed with Wendy and Carla a few days but even when happy went back natsu still couldn't sleep so they where very worried. The real reason was because natsu was having dreams bad ones to. So bad he fried going back to sleep.

Most of them where about a pin haired man with water dragon slayer abilities killing natsus friends. Other times natsu helped the other slayer kill his friends.

"Natsu? Did you hear me?" Erza was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What? Sorry just was thinking that's all." Natsu said setting his head Down again.

"I said we are leaving once we get packed. Meet us at the train station in one hour. Understood?" She rep edited for the sleep deprived slayer.

"Fine." Natsu said and got up yawning and walked out the hall.

"Erza I am worried about him." Lucy said with concern to the red-head.

"I am to. It's a good thing the mission is in a far away town." Erza said looking towards the door where natsu had left through.

"Whys that?" Gray asked.

"That way we will be taking a train and natsu will get motion sickness. I will knock him out and he will finally sleep." Erza said looking at the other two and nodded.

"Now go get packed." Erza said waking out the door Lucy and gray following her out and went to their own homes.

An hour later Erza gray and Lucy show up at the train station. A conductor spots them and rushes over.

"Excuse me but you three would not happen to be from fairy tail would you?" He asked them and they froze.

"Yes what is it?" Erza asked stiffening.

"Well you see we have a problem. We have a man who is sleeping on a bench we have told him to leave because no one sleeps on the benches but he kept saying five more minutes Erza can beat me up later." The man said referring to a note-book the quote the sleeping man.

"Where is this man? Take us to him." Erza said on high alert if someone knew her name and said that it was obvious they won't to talk with her.

"Right this way." The conductor lead the wizards to a bench that was encircled by train station attendants trying to wake the man.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped seeing who the sleeping man. Gray face paled knowing he should have known it was natsu.

Erza stopped up to natsu and yelled at him. "Natsu! Wake up you can sleep on the train!"

"Erza!" Natsu shout up fully awake or as awake as someone who used to at least 12 hours for the past hasn't eve gotten that In the last week could be.

"Now get your bag were leaving!" Erza said getting on the train.

"Fine." Natsu mumbled out before a yawn as he grabbed the handle of his bag and dragged it along gray and Lucy traded looks and followed natsu on board.

When they sat down natsu sat next to Erza so she could knock him out for the trip.

"No! Erza don't make me sleep please!" Natsu said waving his hands in frount of him self but she punched him into sleep before he could do anything else.

"Why wouldn't won't to sleep?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Don't know maybe cause Erza punches really hard." Gray says shrugging.

"I don't think that's it grAy." Lucy said sweat dropping.

"Maybe he's already." Erza says petting natsus hair please with her armored hand.

"Why would he be scared?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu doesnt get scared." Gray says at the same time.

"He actually dose. Never for himself though always others." Erza says.

"Maybe he's having nightmares!" Lucy says knowing that the dragon slayer must have nightmares that would scare even Erza considering everything he has seen.

"That could be it. We will ask him when he wakes up. For now he will sleep he needs the focus for the fighting that will be happening later." Erza says.

"Fine." Lucy says still concerned.

Gray just shrugs and continues to look out the window.

About three hours into the trip natsu starts to move and make noise.

"No don't hurt them!" Natsu whispers Erza has to put her ear to his mouth to hear what he was saying.

"Lucy! Gray! Wake up somethings happening!"Erza says with such regency both wAke up.

"What's going on?" GrAy asks running his eyes.

"Natsus taking in his sleep." Erza says.

"No! There my friends! Stop it!" Natsu says a bit loader that gray and Lucy can barely hear him now.

"What's he dreaming About?" Lucy asked Erza just shrugged.

"No! No! Erza fight it! I am sorry I can't save you!" Natsu says and starts thrashing around.

"Time to wake him up." Erza says grabbing natsu shoulders and shaking them.

"Natsu wake up!" Erza said sternly.

Natsu shoot up a cold sweat covering his body. Fire coatings is hands but quickly went out. He had a crazy look in his eye. He seemed confused to where he was and what was going on.

"Natsu? You ok?" Lucy asked looking even more worried.

"What? Where? Who?" Natsu asked very confused at the situation. Then the train hit a bump sending natsu out the window throwing up with motion sickness.

"What do you won't now?" Natsu moaned sitting back down.

"Have you been having nightmares natsu?" Erza asked as blunt as ever.

Natsu went paler than he already was with his motion sickness. "...yeah I don't won't to talk about them though." Natsu said looking down and shoving his face into his muffler.

"Is that why you haven't been able to sleep lately?" Gray asked but didn't get the answer right away since natsu puke out the train window agen. He hung there trying to stay there to avid the questions but Erza yanked him back in.

"Fine! Yeah there why I can't sleep. There about this water dragon slayer with dark pink hair and black ends. He keeps hurting you guys. There's some with me helping him. Ok happy now?! Now let me deal with motion sickness now!" Natsu said as another wave of puking occurred and he though his head out the window again. He came back into three faces just staring at him with horror in their eyes jaws dropped and in Lucy's case her hands to her mouth.

"Hurting us?! But you would never do that!" Lucy said shaking her head in total none expectancy.

"Wait what that's what got your attention?!" Gray asked her and she nodded.

"Grays right hurting us is not the problem here." Erza said sternly.

"What else did this water dragon slayer look like?" Gray asked natsu.

"Umm he was taller than me but shorter than you. He had a long blue scarf like mine which I found very odd to be honest with you. He was well-built and his pink hair had black ends." Natsu said tapping his chin in thought.

"You don't think it's him do you?" Gray asked Erza.

"Well he did say water dragon slayer and pink hair." Erza said in agreement.

"You know him?" Natsu asked and then puke out the window. He came back in groawning while Erza explained.

"Yeah. When master had found you all those years ago he had talked to igneel who had told him in a dream where you where. But he also told the master about Igneels brother. A water dragon. Igneel told the master that when he found you there was another little boy to. Your twin who igneel gave to his brother to watch over since there only needed to be only one fire dragon slayer." Erza said looking down at he hands than to gray who nodded. "The next day the master calls me and gray over to tell us this. He says the fire dragon slayer will be here tomorrow you two will watch over him and be his friends. We had no say in the matter of course we just though it was another mission but when you came to fairy tail we just wonted to be your friends. But to this day we have watched over you."

Erza explained to natsu. Who had gone completely white stunned into silence and his eyes were wide with fear and surprise. Finally he spoke.

"What happened to my brother than?" He asked covering his eyes with his bangs.

"He was taught by the water dragon who left on the same day igneel did. The boy was also taught about evil things by the evil water dragon. He was taught that betrayed was always the right thing to do. We hear about him once In a while though. He has joined a dark guild and doesnt know about the at all because he did he would hunt you down and try to take you to the dark side as well since water and fire put together can be massively destructive." Gray says.

"Why would you hid this from me?!" and almost shouts at them but growled instead not wanting to cause any attention on the group.

"The master said not to." Erza said.

Natsu made a quick decision at that very moment. He stood up and walked away gray Erza and Lucy just started at him since he had gotten up on a train. They followed him to see what he was doing.

He went to one on the connector sections connecting two train cars and yanked the door open. He started out side he knew they where on a Brigid going over a large canyon with a very long and deep river at the bottom. He glanced back at his so-called friends and smirk then before any of them knew what he was doing he jumped out diving into the canyon but before he could clear six feet gray snapped out of the daze and caught him and pulled him back up to the train.

"You will never do that again!" Erza yells at natsu whose wrapped in Ice that gray has been modified for fights with the dragon slayer. Then Erza knocked him out.

"Now let's go back to are seat finish this train ride and complete the mission than deal with his scaly butt when we get back to fairy tail." Erza said as she walked away with Lucy and following her and gray dragging natsu by the collar his arms bound to his body by ice.

By the time they got to their destination Erza had to knock natsu out three more times because of nightmares waking him up.

Gray though natsu over his shoulder still bound since he had already tried twice to escape from them.

"Let me go you liying fucking bastards!" Natsu shouts when they get on to a dirt road to the town who sent the mission.

"No natsu you can't just run away from your problems." Gray said trying to avoid the flying legs.

"I wasn't running away! I was going to find him who ever he is!" Natsu says finally giving up on getting out of grays arms.

"Well you can't do tha ether. He will ether kill you or try to turn you against us." Erza says to natsu.

"Yeah like he could do that because you already did now let me go!" Natsu shouts breathing fire and kicking fire every where. Gray drops natsu as a result to it.

"Ha got away!" Natsu said with pride and started to inch away.

"How about this I will cut you a deal. I either put you on an ice leash and collar I drag you along letting you walk on your own or Erza knocks you out and you go on the big ass cart she has." Gray says kneeling down next to the crawling dragon slayer.

Natsu stopped to think about that one. Lesh and collar would allow me to use my arms again and I could walk on my own. Plus gray would get yelled at!

"Alright collar me you ice freak!" Natsu says with a smirk. Suddenly a chunk of ice append on natsus neck as wide as his arm and as think as happy. A leash then sprouted from it and into grays hand. The ice on natsus arms and mid section left is body.

"Alright now be a good flame brain and get up and be good." Gray says with a smirk.

Natsu got up and crossed his arms following gray to Erza's cart. He than tied the leash to the back of the cart.

"Now stay there and be good." Gray said and walked to where Erza and Lucy where trying to hide their laughter of the collared dragon slayer.

Erza pulled her chart along and drag whining natsu along with it.

"Ugh this sucks!" Natsu mumbled and pulled on the leash trying to break the ice and run away.

When they got to the village natsu got a lot of weird looks but no one said anything. The mayor met them half way.

"Are you the mages from fairy tail?" He asked Erza.

"Yes we are." She replied and natsu struggled against the leash again but Erza stood her ground.

"Oh well good since the bandits need to be rid of. They have asked us to pay them ever mouth or they will destroy the town." The mayor says leading them to a path natsu still struggling to no avail at all.

"We will take Care of it right away." Erza said letting go of the cart handle. "Gray get natsu."

Gray walked to natsu and untied the ice from the cart. And lead him around To where Lucy and Erza were.

"Ready?" Erza asked them. Lucy and gray nodded.

"Tch do I have a choice in the matter?" Natsu pouted but everyone ignored him completely. The stated to walk Down the path untill they came across the dark guild hall.

"We have guests!" A look out shouts and an army of dark mages storm outside to meet tea natsu.

"Gray stay here we don't won't him out now." Erza says and gray nods as Lucy and Erza go to fight.

"Let me go gray! Come on I will come back I sware!" Natsu shouts tugging on the leash.

"No natsu." Gray says watching the fighting.

Soon Lucy falls from lack of magic power. Then Erza gets hit with a really powerful blast of magic.

"Come on gray let me go!" Natsu wonted to save his friends.

"Fine! Go kick their butts! They seem to have a recluse powerfully member! Take care of him I will get the rest!" Gray said releasing natsu and charged. Natsu gave an evil laugh and started to look for the most powerful member. The same one who took Erza out.

He so spotted someone standing on the building smirking.

"Oi! You gonna fight?!" Natsu shouts at him.

"Nope! I don't fight guild solders! Especially after titana lost to me." He said with a toothy grin.

"Alright than fight me! I aint no freaking solder! So fight me!" Natsu shouts running any jumping onto the roof where the other was standing.

"Oh? And who are you to say that?" He said. He had a hood on and natsu couldn't see his face.

"I am natsu dragneel! Fire dragon slayer! Who do I have the pleasure to beat the crap out of today?" Natsu asked fire surrounding his hands.

"Oooh another dragon slayer how nice! I am Dreyer locksly. Water dragon slayer!" He said taking down his hood.

Natsu gasped. Dreyer was the one in natsus dreams. His twin brother!

"Your... Oh my god!" Natsu said his eyes wide and his fire went out.

"How do you know me?!" Drayer asked any smirk that was there vanished.

"Your my twin brother!" Natsu stepped back.

**HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED THIS STORY I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A NICE CHANGE OF PACE TO GIVE NATSU AN "EVIL" TWIN BROTHER!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't have a brother let alone a twin!" Drayer spat out.

"Fine here's a deal I win you come with me to my guild. You win well I donno you get whatever you won't." Natsu said coming out of his daze and into fighting stance.

"Alright I will agree to those terms. But if Erza couldn't beat me how do you expect to beat me?" Drayer asked smugly.

"Because I am not Erza." Natsu said smirking at the other.

Drayer brought his fists up to block with water but natsu knew his man was doing the same thing he would banked right and hit Drayer's pressure points on his right side.

His right arm and right leg went dead and Drayer fell to the ground gasping for air.

"How did you do that?!" He asked once he had regains his breath.

"You think like me. And you're just like me I know my weaknesses so I know yours though they're a little more spread out since you're taller than me." Natsu said with a smile scratching the side of his face.

"Wha-?" Drayer began totally stunned at that.

"Like I said were twins. I win you come with me." Natsu said offering his hand to drayer.

Drayer looked completely stunned. "If I am to go with you I will have to find Milly." Drayer said he was honor bound but he wasn't going to leave his best friend behind.

"Whose Milly?" Natsu asked as drayer took his hand and natsu hoisted him up.

"My best friend." Drayer said.

"Ok more the merrier!" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Ou flame brain you done yet?! Lucy and Erza won't to get going!" Gray shouts up.

"Yeah I'm good!" Natsu says. "Let's go find your best friend!" They both jump off the roof and Drayer needs to pause a moment since he was still weak from Natsu's attack.

"Danm you're going to have to teach me that!" Drayer says to natsu.

"Anytime!" Natsu says with another smile.

They walk into the guild hall. "Milly! Milly! It's safe to come out now!" Drayer shouted.

A purple cat head shot up from under a table. The cat was in a little outFit. The cat had overalls on and a little hat.

"Drayer your ok!" The cat said and it grew wings and throw itself into Drayers chest.

"When am I never ok, Milly?" He asked her.

"Well you did lose today." Natsu said not at all stunned by the cat since she was just like happy charla and pantherLily.

"Oh you lost drayer?! Ah hahaha you lost!" Milly started to laugh at the boy who hung his head in shame but still had a smile on his face.

"But next time I will so win against this guy!" Drayer says and raises his arm up with enthusiasm.

Natsu and Milly both sweat dropped at that.

"Ok bro if you think you can go right ahead and try." Natsu said placing his hand on drayers shoulder. "Well not now of course causes Lucy and Erza will most likely kill me if I take any more time up." Natsu said with a shiver.

"You're scared of those two weaklings?" Drayer asked dumbfounded as they walked Outside Milly was on drayers head.

"Trust me it's just easier to do as they say on well everything." Natsu said to him.

"Natsu I wanna go home hurry up! And who's your friend?" Lucy called over to natsu and drayer.

"Yeah I'm coming. And this drayer by the way he is my brother. Oh and that's Milly she's like happy an stuff." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Wait that was the guy who beat up Lucy and erza!" Gray said.

"And I beat him up so I guess I am stronger than Erza now!" Natsu said as they walked back. That day his ego grew three times its normal size.

The next day they arrived at the guildhall.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted kicking open the hall doors.

"Natsu your back!" Happy shouted rushing into natsus arms.

"Yup and I brought a new be with me!" Natsu said happily as he introduced the guild to drayer and Milly.

Half the guild moaned when they found out there was another natsu. The other half cheered at the fact they had another dragon slayer to add to the four they already had.

Soon after drayer and Milly were given there fairy tail guild marks. Then the s-class wizard test came about.

Natsu was teamed up with happy and drayer with Milly. Then hades and the dragon happened and the island disappeared with the fairy tail members on it still.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter took so long and that its so short but the next ones will be longer for sure.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

-7 years later-

"We're here for this mouths pay!" The orger guild member said to moacow.

"We will take anything that equals it to." Another said.

Suddenly the leader was thrown out of the doorway.

"Well we are gone for a little while and people start picking on fairy tail. Hey bro how do we handle scum like this?" A male voice asked.

"I dunno do we show them the power of twin dragons?" Another asked.

"That we do bro. That we do." The first one said.

Both males start to prepare for a fight when a red headed women holds them by the collar.

"Natsu drayer we don't fight them yet." She said.

The guild members who had been watching and wondering who these strange people were started crying once they heard natsu and drayers names.

"We're back!" Natsu and drayer shouted together.

The rest of fairy tail started cheering and weeping for the group that was thought to be dead was back.

"Who the hell are you people?!" The leader of the intruders asks and Romeo speaks.

"The best recommendation I can give you right now man is to run and never come back. because in that group are five dragon slayers titana and the demon. So run far away and never come back." Romeo said with a smirk.

"Your guild anti powerful enough to have dragon slayers." The leader says back.

"Oh really? Natsu drayer he made fun of fairy tail! He said we were pound skunk and that dragon slayers don't exists!" Romeo whaled.

Drayer and natsu look at Erza with pleading eyes to beat the shit out of him.

"Fine go." She said with a sigh and let them go. By the end of the day the villains were crying for their mommy and running away.

"You two are crazy!" Gray said fist bumping the twins.

"Yup!" They say together. Milly and happy gave each other high fives.

"So what's going on?" Natsu asked. Romeo explained about the magic games. So they entered and by the third day they were still in last place.

Everyone knew about natsu he was a myth but his brother completely new. So fairy tail team A consisted of Erza, gray, natsu, drayer, and Lucy. Drayer wore a hooded cloak to hide himself since natsu and drayer were like fairy tales Secret weapon they wanted to hid the two from being too far known and hiding drayer was the best option at that point.

So the two fairy tail teams combined and the new fairy tail team consisted of two dragon slayer natsu and drayer of course. Then gray Erza and laxus which no one really new about the whole dragon part so they got away with it.

When it came to the point where sabretooth was supposed to fight fairy tail the team from sabretooth was sting and rogue the "twin" dragon slayers.

From fairy tail natsu and drayer who no one knew about. He was still cloaked when they entered the field.

"Hey natsu who's your friend?" Sting asked smirking.

"Oh him? Yeah...I hope you have a silver platter because we are going to hand your asses to you on it." Natsu said crossing his arms and the hooded figure whispered something in Natsu's ear which made him laugh.

"Yeah we can do that. I mean we won't to have some fun first right so not yet. You just hang back until it's time." Natsu said back and the hooded figure just sat down.

Sting and rogue along with all the specktators and fairy tail all dropped there jaw at that.

"Don't sit down you fool! I will need your help! I mean I don't know theses guys!" Natsu said pulling the guy up and his hood fell off in the process.

Everyone gasped. Seeing two heads of pink hair.

"Wait your twins?!" Sting asked.

"Oh shit my covers blow. Sorry natsu." The other pink haired boy said.

"It's cool bro you would have had to do it anyway." Natsu said fist bumping the other.

"Alright what's your name?" Rouge asked the question everyone was thinking.

"I am drayer dragneel. Natsu's twin brother. I am a water dragon slayer." Drayer said throwin off the cloak he was wearing.

"Time begins now!" The announcer says.

Sting and rogue were charged by the other two.

Natsu and drayer attack with such speed and precision that when they switched it was like rogue had always been attacked by natsu and sting to drayer.

Natsu and drayer push sting and rogue back to the edge of the arena before jumping back to the center.

"Well I am all warmed up now how about you bro?" Natsu asked drayer.

"Yeah all warmed up I hope they put more of a fight though." Drayer says.

"I agree with you on that one." Natsu says nodding.

"You pink haired freaks were going to kick your asses!" Sting shouts at them.

"White drive!" Sting shouts and his power level goes up.

"Shadow drive!" Rogue says and his power also goes up.

"Yeah!" Natsu says. Both drayer and natsu are jumping up and down in joy clapping their hands.

"White dragon roar!" Stig shouts and roars a massive laser beam at natsu.

"Shadow dragon shift." Rogue says and goes after drayer.

Sting punches natsu in the stomach with a white light but those natsu back a little.

"Damn it why can't I move?!" Natsu says trying to move but can't. He looks down and sees a glowing white magic circle on his body.

"That prevents my targets from moving!" Sting says and charges the unmoving fire dragon slayer.

"Natsu!" Drayer shouts with concern then shakes it off remember this was natsu he could do anything.

"Alright punk I am down playing games with you ." Drayer says checking rogues next punch.

"Water dragon roar!" Drayer shouts and shouts a large amount of water at rogue with such force a Normal persons skin would be ripped clean off the bone.

But it only left burn marks on rouge since he was a dragon slayer.

Sting goes for a full blown punching attack towards natsu who was smirking. Sting punches natsu so hard it creates a dust up. When the dust Cleared natsu was holding stings fist.

"My turn! Drayer stop playing with your food!" Natsu shouts at his brother who was kneeling on the ground witH Rogue standing over him.

"I am aloud to try now?" Drayer asks.

"Yeah. But only 30% we don't want to hurt anyone other than theses two dime wods." Natsu says with a smirk. Not looking away from sting the whole time and never letting go of his fist. Natsu could hear the whole audience not breathing. Fairy tail was even silente. He could feel sabertooth staring him down willing him to lose.

"Got it. Dark against water? Fire against light?" Drayer says standing up. He ripped his shirt off since it was just a torn piece of fabric now.

"Yeah I don't know what they were thinking." Natsu said flipping sting over.

"Alright if you guys are going to start trying so will we. Rouge!" Sting said and he grew white dragon scales.

Rouge stepped away from drayer and as he grew dark dragon scales.

"Now we show you the power that killed dragons. Rouge I can handle them by my self you stay back." Sting said and charged before fire and water could do anything.

Sting charged both fire and water dragon slayers. Sting made a huge explosion with his white dragon roar it knocked out the floor of the arena.

Natsu and drayer hit the bottom with a thud. But sting knew they weren't down yet so he kept going at them full force.

"Sting! That's enough!" Rouge said and sting stopped stepping back from the twin pink haired boys.

Sting could hear sabertooth cheering and the people from fairy tail were crying for their teammates to get up.

"Get up you two we know you're not done!" Sting herd gray shouting.

"Yo salamander get the hell up!" Gajeel shouted.

"Drayer you don't get up and I will come down there and kick your ass my self!" Laxus shouted.

"Hear that you two your guild believes in you! But your done!" Sting yelled at them and started to walk away.

"Damn that actually hurt a little bit!" Sting froze with rogue. They turned around to see the others getting up.

"Yeah I think I may sleep a little later than usually tomorrow morning." Drayer said.

"By the way did you see all their weak spots?" Natsu asked him.

"Hell yeah I did! They were so easy to spot! Even gajeel isn't that easy to analyze while in a fight!" Drayer said cracking his neck.

"Totally." Natsu nodded in agreement.

"What are you two going on about now? What weak spots? We are in dragon force mode!" Sting asked totally and completely stunned at this.

"Yeah your foot is always turned at 11:00." Natsu says.

"No way it was more like 10:30!" Drayer yells back.

"No it was definitely 11:00 or 23:00!" Natsu argues back.

**Meanwhile in the stands**

"Those two are going to be the death of me!" The master moans.

"No this is part of the strategy." Mira replies.

"What strategy those two are idiots!" Laxus says almost shouting.

"Those two are not idiots they are smart and are willing to do everything it takes to definitely take down an enemy." Mavis says with confidence.

"Well at least it's those two and not some crazy pair like natsu and gajeel or natsu and laxus. They would take everything out!" Mira says.

"Wait why would it always be natsu?" Gajeel questioned her.

"Cause if we don't allow him to fight he would jump out of the stands and go into the arena to join the fight." She said shaking her head and gajeel nodded his head in agreement.

**Back to the fight**

"Fine how about we agree to disagree!" Natsu yelled at dryer. They were head to head yelling at each other. For the past minute sting and rouge just stared at them hoping to take each other out so they could leave already.

"Fine!" Drayer shouted back.

"We can fight about this later I won't to take out these smug bastards right now." Natsu said with a creepy smile than looked at frayed and than to a coal cart and his smile increased.

Drayer saw this and his smug smile disbarred.

"Natsu think about this first. Don't do it! Honestly man no!" Dryer said shaking his head trying not to be pushed into the mine car by his brother.

"Totally. I won't to beat these guys up." Natsu said getting closer to the water dragon slayer.

"Fine! I will go up into the top part! I will leave just no transpiration!" Drayer whimpered trying to stop his brothers crazy rant. Natsu kneeled down beside drayer and whispered something in his ear and a horrified look came over drayer a face.

Natsu took the moment to push his brother into the coal chart and turned to face the other two dragon slayers who had completely sweat dropped along with the rest of the crowd and fairy tail.

"There now let's fight!" Natsu said clapping his hands together with a sadistic smile on his face.

"You're crazy! You can't take on both of us at the same time while we're in dragon force!" Sting shouted ruffling his hair trying to comprehend what the hell this guy was thinking it just didn't make any sense to him.

"Ok you humiliated fairy tail, your guild has pushed us when we're down for the last 7 years, and your guild almost killed Lucy oh and you kicked a member out just because she lost one fight. I don't know about anyone else but that pisses me off so come at me with everything you got than we will see who's stronger unless you guys want to call it a draw!" Natsu said with a serious face looking at sting and rogue. Waving his hands in a challenging manner.

Sting and Rogue went into dragon force again and went at Natsu with everything they had not holding back at all. They attacked him relentlessly but Natsu blocked each punch every kick. he didn't use his magic during the attacks either which pissed rogue and sting off even more.

"You know what I think my guild would be upset that I am going easy on you guys after every thing you have done to them so lets turn up the heat!" Natsu said with a sadistic smile as they kept going at him.

His whole body lit on fire and he just started to attack them back hitting them relentlessly. burning them. But never trying to end the fight at that moment it was like Natsu was toying with them just because he could.

The fire calmed down and he shoved his hands into his pockets and side step dodged the attacks that came at him. He did flips and twirls like he was dancing not fighting with the two other dragon slayers and they were getting even more upset than before which most likely impossible for normal people.

"Ok thats it I am done with this! Rogue!" Sting said and at the same time they created two large power balls that were gaining energy as they went.

"Drayer!" Natsu called and the other pink haired boy jumped out of nowhere shocking the dark and light dragon slayers and paused momentarily on the power gain of their attack.

Natsu and Drayer went into a stance that looked like some weird salsa move. The crowd was watching stunned at what was going on right into silence.

A fiery ball of water formed around Natsu and Drayer and they shot it at their opponents before they could react to anything.

**In the Stands**

"What are they doing?!" Gajeel was freaking out cause he knew what was going on but couldn't believe they were doing it.

"They are going to kill sting and rogue!" Erza said with a face palm.

"They truly are the dumbest members of Fairy Tail." Gray said pounding his head on the railing of the booth.

"Whats going on?" Laxus asked not really sure what was going on.

"They are using unison raid. They will kill us all with that!" Erza said.

"I dont get it when gray and juvia and juvia and lucy did unison raid they didn't really hurt anyone." Laxus said as some guard was trying to get the iron dragon slayer out of the members booth since he wasn't apart of the team.

"Yes but Natsu and Drayer are dragon slayers. And there normal power is bad enough put them together and we have a death sentence." Erza said tightening her jaw.

There was a large crashing noise and the whole stadium shook as fire and water hit the other dragon slayers. The stands went silent not even the wind moved. The lacrima vision went out and they had to wait until new ones were set in by air magic.

So they could see again and they found a large hole in the bottom of the arena. Upon longer looking they found Natsu holding Sting up who appeared to be unconscious. They looked a little longer to find Drayer holding up Rogue who was also unconscious.

The twins were laughing and smiling at each other as they pulled themselves up onto a ledge with one arm.

"Oh thank god." Erza said with a sigh of relief and sat on the ground since her legs had given out.

"That was too much for me I will kill them when they get back up here!" Gray growled but started laughing with the twins along with the rest of the fairy tail members because it was funny that the twins could even laugh at this at all.

"I-I don't believe it! The sabertooth dragons slayers have been defeated! Fairy tail wins this battle! Bringing them to the first place! How did Sting and Rogue lose to such a flawed attack system will never be known!" The announcer shouted through the loudspeaker.

The Sabertooth guild were horror stricken that a team of such an old guild could beat their top fighters so easily and with such attacks that were so crude. Their guild master seemed exceptionally pissed off as anger rolled off of him in waves.

**Sorry it took so long with this chapter just had to have the fight scene just right you know? Any way for those of you who are waiting on some other of my stories they are just getting the finishing touches on them and I will be able to post the rest of them and finish them off. That included Death of a Legend and The Dragon in the Basement.**

**I am also sorry it takes so long to update these I like to make sure there just as I want them with only spelling an gramer problems and not a story misunderstanding.**

**Anyway thanks for reading review and I don't know like it or something. Follow me on tumblr if you want to ask questions or something I don't know. I am also trying to get into the habit of setting up a weekly update for tumblr in order to let you guys the readers see stories there that would never go here but I just haven't gotten enough people like my stories for me to think its important enough. So let me know if you love these so much you wouldn't mind reading one of the 17 trial's stories I have. Any way thanks again see ya'll later in the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

The pink haired twins dropped their opponents off at the infirmary before going off to find something to eat. They really didn't want the guild to come down and yell at them for using such a dangerous move on any opponent when it was believed that if the full strength of their unison raid was used then people would die innocent or not if they were in the way they would get hit and die.

Natsu and Dreyer had developed the move when they were fighting Acnologia on the island. Their unison raid was the only reason they were able to get back at all. The rest of the guide had ran to the other side of the island unknowingly leaving the twins behind.

The dragon had attacked them but they put up a good fight and caused the dragon to sink the island. Since their guild mates were not their the two had sat under a tree pressing their blue and red guild marks together trying to create a large sphere of powerful energy in order to protect themselves. They had blacked out before the island sank from rapid power loss. In the power loss though they did in fact safe everyone else.

"You know have you as brother is great." Dreyer said as he chomped on seaweed rolls.

"Yah! It's nice to have someone there for you no matter what." Natsu agreed with his classic smile.

"Totally! I think we should leave and take a long request so that we can get away from the others and increase our our power!" Drayer said as if it was no big deal. Natsu stopped chewing and stared down at his plate of flame chicken.

"What?" Natsu asked looking up to the other twin.

"I mean this guild is only holding us back! We could fight them all and win with our power! With our unison raid we could even take on Laxus and Erza at the same time! It would be so easy!" Dreyer said happily.

Natsu stood up his bangs covering his eyes. "I will met you back at the hotel." Then he ran out the door leaving his twin to blink unknowingly.

Natsu ran out of the country's kingdom at his top speed he was running all the way to the outside forests. He didn't want to talk to anyone. His own brother wanted to take out his family! It wasnt right! The memory of his dreams before meeting the other twin flooded through his mind as he ran jumping buildings till he reached the forest then he jumped from tree branch to tree branch making sure to cover his scent well in the process.

Dreyer had a good nose but no dragon slayer had Natsu's nose. Not Dreyer. Not Gajeel. Not Wendy. Natsu just had a better nose so he had to hid his scent well enough that they couldn't find it. He could still smell his scent but he wasn't running from himself.

Though he left small burn marks in the trees that only Gray could find. It was a mark that the two used as kids so that when they never lost each other because Erza always made them work together. So they devised a system that only the two of them could find. If anyone was going to have a chance at finding Natsu he didn't want it to be Dreyer or anyone else he wanted someone who could fight and handle Natsu safely and Gray was that person.

Dreyer ran to the guild's hotel in the city concerned for his brother running off like that. It just wasn't like Natsu to run from him or anything. He needed to get others to find Natsu because in the short time he had been with Natsu their was something he had learned very quickly: if Natsu doesn't want to be found you won't find him.

"Erza! Gray!" Dreyer cried panting as he charged into their room. The ice mage and armored women looked up not happily to see him either.

"You are in a lot of trouble for pulling a move like that! Where is Natsu?" Erza asked scaring Gay with her arua. But Dreyer never was fearful of the female wizard not like his brother or the rest of the guild Erza just didnt scare him the same way.

"Look I know you guys don't favor me as much as Natsu would like nor do we get along as well as we should but I need your help to find Natsu." Dreyer said his eyes locked in on Erza's.

"What did you do?" Gray asked standing up.

"Nothing! We were talking and he just got up and ran away. I tracked him as far as I could but I know he doesn't want to be found so I need help to find him." Dreyer replied trying to get them to listen to him.

"If Natsu doesn't want to be found what do you think we can do to help you?" Erza asked.

"I don't know help me cover more ground?" Dreyer said. "We just need to find him!"

"Dreyer. Natsu is a big boy he can handle himself in any situation he may put himself into." Erza said.

"I think we should go look for Natsu." Gray said.

"Why?" Erza asked turning to the ice mage.

"Natsu just beat up the strongest guild's best mages with the help of Dreyer. Think about it that guild is crazy and without Dreyer their they may think they stand a chance with numbers against Natsu." Gray explained.

"Your right. Fine we will help you." Erza said and the three ran out of the Inn and ran to the woods.

Both Dreyer and Gray took to the trees branches to get better height while erza stayed on the ground running. All three called for Natsu.

Gray spotted a small burn mark in one tree or at least he thought he did. Jumping to the next tree the symbol got bigger. Stopping Gray froze the mark and make a ice mold of it. It was their symbol! Clearly Natsu wanted only Gray to talk to.

"Hey guys! I found him! Go back I will bring Natsu back!" Gray called to the other two making the ice disappear.

"What!? No I am coming with you!" Dreyer called angrily.

"No. Go back." Gray said harshly.

"You cant make me do anything!" Dreyer spat at Gray.

"Yes causes your water magic will do loads against ice magic. Now go back." Gray hissed coldly.

"Fine." Dreyer grumbled and hit the ground running back to town.

Gray jumped down next to Erza after recreating the mold. "He wants to be found but not by his brother."

Erza looked at the mold. "This is the symbol you two created."

"Yup. Their on trees I will follow them and find Natsu. You go keep an eye on water brains till I come back. Something about this just doesn't feel right to me is all." Gray said looking at Erza.

"I understand. See you later then." She ran after Dreyer leaving Gray alone in the woods to find the other dragon slayer.

Gray followed the markers to a cave in the high mountains very far from the kingdom. He saw scorch marks on rock that just looked as if a large fire went out of control really fast. Gray followed these figuring it was just a really pissed of Natsu and he was right.

When Gray found Natsu the boy was blowing fire at rocks angrily punching them a column of fire erupted from Natsu's body as angry rolled of Natsu like lava. Gray encased himself in ice enough so that Natsu would not burn him to a crisp if given the chance.

"Natsu!" Gray called trying to get the attention of the other.

"What!?" Natsu screamed at Gray turning angrily about to throw fire ball at Gray but stopped once he seemed to see who it was. Anger was still rolling off of him but in a more controlled type of way.

"What happened?" Gray asked still not removing the ice armor just in case. Natsu was unpredictable and Gray really liked being able to walk or move or not have burn scar tissue all over his body.

"Dreyer wants us to leave the guild. He says that together we are stronger than anyone in the guild. He said that we could run and never look back. He said we could destroy Fairy Tail with our unison raid and no one could fight us because you would all be dead!" Natsu sneered, the rocks around Natsu started to melt from the heat Natsu was setting off.

"Natsu the question isn't what Dreyer wants you to do. Its what you want to do." Gray said after getting over the shock that Natsu would possibly leave the guild and try to kill them.

"That's the thing Gray! I almost said yes. Thats why I ran. I don't want to harm you guys! Really I don't but Dreyer….." Natsu hesitated.

"What about Dreyer?" Gray asked as the flames died down a bit.

"Dreyer is able to read and control people through their thoughts. So even if I dont want to Dreyer could force me into do it."


End file.
